This invention relates to a method for separating one or more organs or a part thereof from a cluster of interconnected internal organs of a slaughtered animal. The invention also relates to devices for carrying out the method according to the invention. "Slaughtered animals" should be understood hereinafter as meaning both, for example, poultry and other (large and small) livestock.